Little Boy
by justpink
Summary: Ichigo vs little boy: "I don't know if I'm jealous of you for hogging Rukia's attention today or if you're a blessing in disguise," he said to the little boy. Rated T for language.


**EDIT (1.14.14): Thank you to the anon, "Anya"! It slipped my mind that Inoue and Ishida are married here, and I was just used to refer to their last names. Again, thank you for pointing that out. But I hope you guys won't mind that I still refered Ishida Uryuu as "Ishida" right? I just like it better that way haha.  
**

**EDIT (1.15.14): Thank you to snowberrii for pointing out yet another mistake! **

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" The orange-haired female greeted as soon as she spotted them at the end of Ichigo's street. With a big, bright smile plastered on her face, she quickly sprinted towards them hand-in-hand with a little boy on her right side and her husband, Ishida Uryuu on the other. The pair (well, just Rukia) waved frantically back to their bubbly friend, while Ichigo had his hands deep in his pockets, and stared ahead pass the couple with an annoyed expression, a vein throbbed visibly on his forehead.

_Stupid Rukia_, he thought inwardly as the couple and the little boy-who now stared openly at Ichigo, well not _at him_ to be exact, but at his hair-stood in front of him. Ichigo ignored him or decided not to acknowledge the little brat, and instead glared at the man with the glasses, who merely shrugged and adjusted his glasses. Rukia, oblivious to Ichigo's wild and furious reiatsu, offered Orihime a small hug and gave a short nod to Ishida before she focused her attention to the cute little boy.

"So who's this little boy?" she asked softly. The little boy broke his gaze off of Ichigo for a moment in order to face Rukia with a cute smile that showed his deep dimples. _So cute!_ _He looks just like a tiny Chappy!_ She instantly thought as she held back the urge to wrap and trap him into a tight bear hug.

"Inoshi-chan," introduced the other oblivious woman, who couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Thank you again for watching over him! I'm really thankful that the both of you are willing to watch over our baby boy."

_Not like I had a choice,_ Ichigo scoffed thoughtfully, his patience running low by the minute.

She continued as her eyes got wider each time words spilled out of her mouth, "It's been a while since Uryuu-kun and I had spent a romantic day alone. B-But that doesn't mean I don't love Inoshi-chan. It's just that—busy! Busy, busy, busy! And a lot of things has been going on, you know? With all the baby work and stuff—"

"No, no. It's fine," Rukia cut her off with a wave of a hand as her eyes sparkled with excitement as the little boy continued to smile at her. Besides, she didn't want her friend's special day to quickly end before it could even start because there was a high chance for her to run out of oxygen from rambling non-stop and unfortunately, might never get the chance to spend the day alone together for the very first time. "We love kids anyway. Right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a childish mumble which earned him a sickeningly sweet, impatient smile. Rukia turned and squatted down in front of the little boy, who began to examine Ichigo again with a blank yet curious expression. Now that she was face to face with him, he strikingly resembled Ishida with his sharp eyes and angular features. It was unfortunate though that the little kid acquired Orihime's dark orange hair (that reminded her of Ichigo's) instead of Ishida's black, shiny hair. The three-year old boy offered Ichigo a knowing small, cute smirk that only he saw and surprised Rukia with a hug. Ichigo audibly gasped and automatically pulled Rukia away from that—that _thing._

"What are you doing, you brat!" he exaggeratedly pointed an accusing finger at him, while his other arm was tightly wrapped around her neck. Suffocating from his grip, Rukia gave him a hard elbow on his stomach and he doubled over in pain.

"Who are you calling a 'brat', Kurosaki?" Ishida questioned with a glare.

"What's wrong with you?!" This time it was Rukia who glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently with a shrug. "He was _touching_ you!"

"So?!" she retorted furiously as she attempted to smack his head.

Orihime just giggled, but nonetheless tried to push the two black-haired individuals away from the very bothered Ichigo, who only provoked the two even more. As the trio tried to calm themselves from the argument and the attempts to kill each other, the little boy pushed himself away from his mother and tiptoed in front of Ichigo, his cute smile still painted on his small, round face. Everyone paused and shockingly, so did Ichigo. He then reached out and poked Ichigo's knee out of curiosity, testing how the man might react to his touches. Not really bothered by his pokes, the tall man looked down at the tiny brat with his famous scowl. But then…_Poke._

Then he poked.

Then another one.

And another one.

"_What do you want_?"he demanded, clearly annoyed now by his poking, but…

He.

_Poke_

Just.

_Poke_

Would.

_Poke_

Not.

_Poke_

STOP!

The stupid munchkin tipped his head back to look at Ichigo with his light blue eyes shining brightly because of the sun. Then much to Ichigo's dismay, he started to giggle loud, drool freely slipping out at the side of his lips. That made Ichigo step back a little, somewhat scared that the little thing might attack him at any minute with his drool self face. Everyone examined the scene in front of them clearly amused and entertained by both parties. Suddenly, he raised his puny hand up with a pointed a finger.

_W-What does he want?_

Then all of sudden he exclaimed loudly, "Stwahbewwy! Stwahbewwy!"

_Why you little-!_

_That_ made Rukia crack up. She didn't even try to hide it like Orihime, who covered her giggles with her hand, or Ishida, who was obviously struggling to contain his laughter judging from the way his shoulders shook. He could feel the heat rise up to his neck and cheeks; his face so red one would actually think he was an actual strawberry. Without a care in the world, that puny _punk_ jumped around gleefully yelling "Strawberry! Strawberry!" as if he discovered something really wonderful.

"Okay, okay. _Ha, _that's, _ha, _enough," Rukia managed to choke between laughs. She bent down and took Inoshi in her arms, who still giggled uncontrollably. Ichigo moved next to Rukia and gave the kid a dirty look.

"You both should head out now," Ichigo urged the two, not breaking eye contact with Inoshi and added, "So you can get this _little punk_ out of our hands as soon as possible."

"You're the little punk, Kuro-Orihime!"

"Let's go, Uryuu-kun!" Inoue took her husband's arm and dragged him out of Ichigo's site.

"Have fun!" Rukia called out with a wave. "Okay, let's go have lunch inside, Inoshi-kun!"

She didn't bother to wait for Ichigo, knowing that he would follow her anyways. Once inside the Kurosaki household, she headed straight to the kitchen and placed Inoshi on a chair to prepare him lunch. Ichigo sat right across him as he exerted a great amount of reiatsu more than ever because he can't believe Rukia was preparing that kid lunch. She didn't even prepare him lunch for work nor during his day off! Instead he got an annoyed, nagging Rukia, who would endlessly talk about what happened on the recent episodes of _Chappy Chronicles. _He found it unfair that this small stranger was getting special treatment. This kid was not special! He was just a miniscule morphed version of Ishida and Orihime. Inoshi stared back with wide, innocent eyes, puzzled that the strawberry man was eyeing him evilly.

"Ichigo," Rukia said as she placed a small, bunny-shaped sandwich in front of Inoshi. "Will you stop staring at him? You're scaring him."

"But what about _my_ sandwich?" he couldn't help but whine as he eyed the kid who gladly took the sandwich into his hands with a tiny laugh.

"You never make me any sandwiches when I get home from work or during my day off!" he continued, while he watched Rukia wipe the remnants of peanut butter off of his chubby cheeks.

"How old are you again?" she asked sarcastically and sat next to Inoshi.

"That's not my point!"

"Then what is it?" She finally turned to him wearily. He was about to answer when that little bastard snuggled his face on Rukia's chest. _Oh, that's it!_ He stood up and took him carefully into his arms. He jabbed a finger onto his tiny nose, which only made the little boy laugh, and it only seemed to mock him.

"Look kid, I let you hug her the first time-" he began trying to sound like he was interrogating a criminal. "-But to put your face in between her chest is out of the line! Even I'm not allowed to do that freely!"

"So, don't touch her or else!" he warned but only got a giggle from both Inoshi and Rukia. He quickly turned to Rukia and shot her a dirty look that he gave Inoshi a few minutes ago.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia started, a knowing, sly smile had formed on her graceful lips. "Are you jealous of a little kid?"

_Huh? Wait. Wha-?Me? Jealous? Of this kid?_

"E-Excuse me?" he spat incredulously. He took his free hand and gently placed it on her forehead to check if she was sick or something. She swatted his hand away, her killer smile that almost melted him there along with the kid was still on place.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know?" she said jokingly as she poked his side.

"But I'm not!" he argued, but she only smiled. When she didn't say anything, he decided to turn this conversation around to restore his manly ego.

"He's just a kid! Why would I need to feel jealous, huh? Because he's being treated nicely and sweetly by you? And just because he's getting your attention right now doesn't mean I'm…jealous…" he ended unsuccessfully, his voice lowered hesitantly at the last two words because he realized that he _was_, in fact, jealous of a little kid for getting Rukia's caring attention.

_Damnit. Stupid kid. Stupid Rukia. Stupid manly ego._

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Ichigo," she replied with that stupid cocky smirk of hers now in full blast and he just wanted to wipe it off her face.

"He may have my attention right now, but you know I always care and love you more," she reassured as she patted his back comfortably, shaking her head in disbelief that he's jealous of a little Inoshi.

_What am I? The pitiful member of this group? No way in hell I am._ He thought angrily as he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips to completely shut her up. He felt himself smirk at the kiss when he heard her gasp in surprise. He gladly took advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss, which made Rukia blush furiously. She pushed his face away with her hands, obviously out of breath from the kiss—_no_, from anger. Inoshi clapped both of his hands together at the scene happily, which only made Rukia blush harder.

"I-I can't believe you did that in front of him!" She fiercely yelled and accompanied it by a smack on his arm. It was his turn to give her a cocky smirk that infuriated her even more. He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively, which he shouldn't have done because it earned him this time a hard smack on his arm that would definitely leave a bruise. She crossed her arms across her modest chest before she released an angry huff.

"You're lucky, I can't do anything more than that!"

His ears perked like a cat and his eyes wide, "Are you suggesting—"

"Shut it, Kurosaki or I swear to Nii-sama, you won't get a child out of me," she threatened, while Ichigo could only stare at her dumbstruck at her words that she just said. Realizing what she just declared right in front of Ichigo and little Inoshi, she turned bright red instantly and stomped away from the two. Ichigo was left to chuckle to himself and sadly, to take care of Inoshi.

_Huh ,I won _he thought as he followed Rukia's form up the stairs. _And I guess we're getting a little Ichigo or Rukia sometime in the future._

For the first time that day, he gave Inoshi a small, sincere smile and to his surprise, Inoshi pecked his saliva infested lips on Ichigo's nose.

"I don't know if I'm jealous of you for hogging Rukia's attention today or if you're a blessing in disguise," he said mostly to himself. Inoshi, however, just gave him a toothy grin, which he returned and ruffled his orange hair. "Either way, thanks kid"

* * *

Here! Have fluff! It's been a while since I wrote a fluff-y story, so I'm a bit rusty…well, a lot. And this is my first time writing a kissing scene. I've never been kissed so I don't know if that scene was executed well…or good enough for that matter, but I tried.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. And if there's any questions, feel free to PM me! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, awkward sentences, or OOC-ness. Oh, yeah! Feel free to point out any mistakes because then I can learn from it. Have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
